Talk:Plucking Wings
Tried this today with a low-man party of 4. Set-up was MNK/NINx2, BLM/WHM, and RDM/DRK. Got him down to about 42% before the helpers started to resist sleep. Also the fact that all 3 helpers share hate with the NM makes it harder for him to be pulled to another area to be fought and the other 3 to try and be kited. Second attempt after first wipe and recovery had BLM open with Sleepga II and pulled the NM back to start. BLM stayed up top to try to hold off helpers but when they awoke they bypassed him like he wasn't there. Tough fight in all with a low man group. Also all of his spells being AoE didn't help matters either since it made it harder to keep shadows up. Arroh 23:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I've done this fight twice and have yet to see Zjaa Bao the Wrathherald. Can anyone confirm that he does actually spawn in this fight? --Ozzymandeus 09:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : Third time's a charm. There seems to be a glitch in aggroing that sometimes causes Zjaa Bao the Wrathherald or possible other assisting Yagudo to not spawn. In the first two cases, we had a THF flee/sight-aggro the boss. In the ensuing run sight aggro was still used, but without flee and Zjaa Bao finally spawned. --Ozzymandeus 02:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Just tried this with a pick up group to try and learn some more about it (since the wiki page is currently lacking). We attempted fight as NIN/WAR, DNC/NIN, BLMx3, WHM. We pulled with NIN (me) and BLMs sleepga's mobs near entrance. We took the main NM to about 45% before a spell got through and aga killed me and then it was just a matter of time before wipe. We still had time left afterwards, so we tested some stuff. The helper mobs have approximately 1500 HP, and a Burst II from a BLM with decent gear (full thunder potencies, HQ thunder staff, etc) did 1216. Two tier IVs can drop a helper. I think there are two strategies that come to mind. The first is an all out zerg on the NM, which we might not all be able to do. The second would be the following: WHM, RDM/DRK, BLMx2, PLD or NIN, and some melee DD. If you got good enough at it, I would guess you could switch that WHM out for another BLM or some sort of stun, but you would probably want some back up healing. Basically, the tank holds the main NM and the melee DD helps them full time. The BLMs Sleepga the links next to the NM. They then do timed -aga III's, which should hit the NM and the helpers, hopefully killing the helpers. If they survive, sleepga and repeat. This way, the helpers die, sleep resistance is reset and you get a brief break to recover MP. Lather, rinse, repeat. It shouldn't be too hard for a decent tank to hold hate through all this. The NM doesn't hit amazingly fast so it wasn't terrible to blink tank, but stuns are mandatory. Its spells hurt pretty badly (got taken to under 100 hp a few times). This is why I suggest the RDM/DRK, who's primary function is to focus on stuns, debuffs, and keeping the tank buffed. They toss refreshes to the other mages, but should always keep focus on stuns primarily. DarkJax 20:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Attempted this today with DRK/NIN, SAM/NIN (Soboro), BLM x 2, SCH/RDM, WHM/SCH. TP gain from Soboro was not an issue, he spends most of his time casting. With a stun rotation, only one nuke got through. As for the adds, our BLM found that 2 sleepgas before nuking worked well - since there are usually 1-2 mobs left standing after the timed-gas that need to be reslept (helper NMs started resisting sleep after 3+ sleeps). 2 hour was not an issue with gravity / kiting (Focalization was used to land gravity). --Mandest 17:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Duo'ed as 90 SAM/WAR and RDM/BLM. SAM has 5-hit build with Hiradennotachi+2 Fudo. Very easy fight. Attack main boss where he pops, RDM sleepga's the adds. Open with an SC. SAM 2hrs when the boss 2hrs. RDM Chainspell stuns. Fight goes very quickly. Happy hunting. DarkJax 02:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Duoed repeatedly by MNK99/DNC49 and PLD99/SAM49 (With H2H 85 Empyrean and GSword 85 Empyrean respectively). Haven't gotten the Earring yet, but never dropped below 3/4ths HP since the H2H keeps interrupting the SCH's heavy nukes. We just concentrate on zerging the SCH. MiriOhki 16:41, Jan 15, 2012 (MDT) Quest Availability Requirements There's a lot of disinformation on these pages for the availability requirements for this quest. I am on Valefor and none of the nations have ever had control of Beastmen Strongholds and yet there are the items from the BCNM all around. It would be nice if people could put up the actual requirements so more people can try this Quest. Anodrac 23:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) -EDIT- RMT activity may be responsible for item availability here on Valefor so this information is probably correct. Morale Boost? Maruna-Kurina provides the following information regarding these BCNM Ops: Alas, as well as all things in war, there is a double-edge to this blade. Should you seek to defeat enemy leaders via operations codenamed "Splitting Heirs," "Cracking Shells," or "Plucking Wings" and suffer defeataru, the beastmen armies will be those shouting and raising their banners in triumph. Can someone confirm that losing these Operations provides a morale boost to the Beastmen, and if so, (about) how much? --Nuilvian 16:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC)